


An Emperor's Regret

by downintheforrest



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eichi being a dumb nerd, Gen, It's really short, Sorry if it's OOC, eeeee this is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downintheforrest/pseuds/downintheforrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be quite honest, I feel pathetic most times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Emperor's Regret

To be quite honest, I feel pathetic most times.

 

It's not my fault that my body betrays me so. If I can't keep up with the others, I must run ahead and only rest once they're in the dust. It may hurt me physically, but the most important thing is that my pride stays in tact. As long as I am still important. Noteworthy. In control. 

I've learned from videos. From books. The majority of my life has been spent rotting in a cold hospital room, surrounded by doctors with crumpled smiles to match their starched shirts. There is no hope in their eyes, yet I cannot thrive in a cage.

I am a royal. I have built my castle, raised my kingdom, reigned over the academy with only the best of the best as my court. I have earned my place as ruler.   
I have destroyed units, shredded boys' dreams for my title.

Yet... why does my throne feel so cold, even if I've been sitting on it for so long?   
I am the closest thing to perfect that I can be. 

I am not a gracious ruler. I do not have time for the weak or the odd. I am not compassionate. I have left the people who loved me the most to rot. I am not worth saving.

I am the Emperor of Yumenosaki Academy and the only thing that can stop me is my own body. Pathetic.

_Pathetic._

_**Pathetic.** _


End file.
